Lorsque l'Aurore pleurera
by Shinterymi
Summary: "Pourquoi suis-je ici? Comment tout ceci est arrivé? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne reviendrai sûrement pas... Et cet homme me guidera jusqu'à la vengeance..." - Märchen & Sound Horizon


_Une fanfiction de Sound Horizon en français... C'est une première !_

_Mais c'est surtout parce que cette fiction n'est pas comme les autres. Elle a été créée par quatre mains. Deux esprits. En italique, mes parties. En écriture normale, celles d'Alyss, avec qui j'ai confectionné lentement cette histoire, basée sur les personnages de Sound Horizon (principalement de Märchen). Au final, le passage d'un personnage à l'autre est relativement naturel, vu que j'écrivais les parties de Märchen, et Alyss celles d'une jeune fille anonyme. On pourrait appeler cela un RP en quelques sortes... Mais je préfère considérer ce texte comme une fic' à part entière~_

_Pour le titre, j'ai pris mes aises, par inspiration soudaine... Ces trois mots cachent pourtant pas mal de significations pour moi. Au moins 7... ?~_

_Let's wave a story..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lorsque l'Aurore Pleurera<strong>

_J'ouvris__ les yeux. Le soleil brillait trop aujourd'hui, et cela me rendait mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne me trouvais pas dans mon puits à cet instant...  
>Et Elise, où était-elle ?<em>

_J'étais dans la forêt. Dans une clairière. Mais pas de trace de puits, pas de trace d'église. Seulement quelques oiseaux blancs picoraient ce qui semblaient être des miettes de pains... L'herbe était haute, brillante, comme une mer d'émeraude. Et le soleil... Ah, ce soleil. Trop brillant. Il me brûlait les yeux... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retourner dans le puits... Dans mon puits... Alors je me mis à marcher. Je ne savais pas dans quelle direction, mais autant chercher, plutôt que de rester immobile._

_Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, et les rayons du soleil s'atténuèrent légèrement à travers les feuilles touffues des arbres. _  
><em>Mais à peine avais-je fait quelques mètres que je m'arrêtai de nouveau. J'avais un trou dans le coeur. Aucun poids dans mes bras. Pas plus sur mes épaules. Je me sentais trop léger, trop vide. Personne ne me tenait la main, personne pour ne me murmurait des paroles suaves à l'oreille...<em>

_-Elise... Où es-tu..._

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Depuis quand aimais-je me rendre dans ce genre de forêt ? Juste pour le calme? Un si grand silence... Cela aurait été vraiment effrayant s'il avait fait nuit...

D'ailleurs, peut-être étais-je perdue. Peut-être ne pourrais-je jamais retourner chez moi... Peut-être finirais-je par mourir dans cette forêt... Ce n'était guère joyeux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Juste...

Dirigée inconsiemment? Par le "ça"? Par "lui"? Par cette étrange chose nommée "instinct" ? Sûrement. Mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien... Alors... J'ai juste continué à avancer...

_Quelque chose me dirigeait vers l'avant. Ce n'était pas moi. C'était autre chose. Je me sentais tiré par une chaîne invisible. Alors je sentais que peut-être, je pourrais la retrouver. Elise. Etait-elle cachée quelque part ? Derrière un arbre, sous une pierre, en haut de la cime des pins pour regarder l'horizon?  
>Le soleil se couchait, et je ne l'avais toujours pas retrouvée. Mais je gardais... Non, je ne gardais pas espoir. Je ne connaissais pas cela.<br>Je sentais juste que c'était la bonne voie. Celle qui me guiderait à elle..._

_Nous étions liés sous le même ciel, après tout. Même si déjà, l'ombre des arbres s'étendait, alors que la nuit prenait place. Même si les oiseaux blancs avaient disparu._  
><em>-Je te retrouverai...<em>

Qu'est-ce que je disais... Voilà que la nuit était tombée. Un peu trop vite. Voire même beaucoup trop vite. Je n'y voyais plus grand chose, à vrai dire. Mes yeux se dirigaient automatiquement vers le sol, afin de prévenir d'éventuelles crevasses. Cet endroit était vraiment effrayant... Une menace invisible se trouvait au-dessus de ma tête, pesante. J'avais l'impression que, si je me mettais à fuir d'avantage, quelque chose me tomberait dessus. C'était vraiment... Vraiment étrange.

Bien entendu, le fait d'avoir mes yeux fixés au sol ne m'aidait pas à voir ce qui se trouvait devant moi... Sans le vouloir, et à ma plus grande surprise, je finis par percuter quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un...

_Alors que j'avançais parmi les ombres mouvantes des arbres, mon esprit divaguait. Des êtr__es sans visages, des silhouettes m'apparaissaient. Elles étaient floues, et laissaient place à l'obscurité, dès que j'essayais de me reprendre.  
>Je pensais alors aux oiseaux blancs de tout à l'heure... Que faisaient les colombes, lorsque la nuit noire tombait sur le monde ? Se laissaient-elles englober par la douceur du sommeil ? Ou se blotissaient-elles en silence, attendant la venue de l'aurore... Apeurées par cette entité informe, cette entité pesante qui régissait le monde nocturne... Cette entité appelée « ténèbres ».<em>

_Mais mon raisonnement fut coupé net. Je percutai quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un..._  
><em>Je ne pus pas voir son visage, à cause de l'obscurité. Je sentis pourtant cette présence féminine en face de moi. Une silhouette petite, frêle. Je souris, bien que je fusse surpris.<em>  
><em>Sans qu'elle eût le temps de dire un mot, je lui pris la main. J'avais l'impression de savoir quoi faire. J'avais l'habitude. Bien que je ne pus voir sa réaction, j'agis par instinct.<em>  
><em>Et je murmurai :<em>  
><em>-Viens. Suis-moi.<em>

_Je la tirai doucement par la main. Peu m'importait ce qu'elle disait - si éventuellement, elle parlait. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose._

**_-Tu me diras pourquoi tu as atteint cette frontière quand nous serons arrivés... Meine Schauspielerin..._**

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre. Oh non... Que se passait-il au juste? Le suivre? Pourquoi? Aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche... De toute manière, je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire. Ma première pensée fût celle-ci : "Est-ce sa main qui est si grande, ou la mienne qui est toute petite ?"

Je relevai doucement la tête, tentant vainement d'appercevoir le visage de cet inconnu. Mais bien sûr, cela m'était impossible, pour le moment, du moins. Je ne disais rien. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Je me contentais de le suivre, silencieusement.

_Sa petite main me semblait si chaude, soigneusement enrobée par mes doigts glacés. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas senti cette chaleur. Etait-ce une des nombreuses lumières, ces "lumières" que nous ne pouvions voir, mais qui brillai__ent à l'intérieur de nos coeurs ?_

_« Mais... Je n'ai pas d'âme. Même si je n'ai aucun souvenir de quoique ce soit, depuis mon éveil dans le puits, je sais que je n'en ai pas. Alors comment puis-je ressentir cela ? Cette chaleur... »_

_Cette lumière..._

_Les pas de la fille trainaient derrière moi. Elle était tellement plus petite. Tellement plus fragile. Plus fragile que les jeunes femmes que j'avais déjà pu croiser aux alentours de cette forêt._  
><em>Et alors que je marchais, en ayant le sentiment de me rapprocher de la clairière où se trouvait l'église, je sentais que cette enfant était différente de toutes les autres.<em>  
><em>« Où se trouve sa rancune ? Qui haït-elle ?»<em>  
><em>Je n'osais pas le lui demander. Pas encore. Je ne voulais pas encore entendre son histoire. Entendre son chant. J'attendais. J'attendais d'atteindre le puits.<em>  
><em><br>-Nous sommes presque arrivés, Meine Mädchen..._  
><em><br>Oui, je reconnaissais la silhouette de ces arbres. Le clair de lune filtrant entre les feuilles._  
><em>Passé les grands pins, nous parvînmes au clocher, où se trouvait le vieux puits inusité. Je me sentais enfin chez moi.<em>

_Grâce à la lumière de la lune, cette faible lumière caressant doucement les contours de la forêt, je pus voir son visage..._

_Mon regard ne quitta pas ses yeux..._

Je n'avais jamais autant ressenti le silence de la nuit. Seuls nos pas venaient le troubler. A mieux y réfléchir, je ne m'étais presque jamais rendue dehors aux alentours de cette heure. C'était, en quelque sorte, ma première fois. Braver l'interdit, diraît-on... Je me demandais ce que pensaient mes parents, à cet instant précis. Ils étaient sûrement inquiets de ne pas me voir rentrer... Mais leur surprotection devenait étouffante. J'imagine que cela empirerait dès que je serais de retour. Si je revenais...

Une nouvelle fois, j'entendis la voix de l'homme. Où me conduisait-il? La réponse m'était inconnue, la preuve qu'il ne fût pas malveillant m'était incertaine. Je sentais juste qu'il me fallait le suivre. Il n'y avait pas de raisons particulières, je devais juste le faire.

Et alors, tout s'éclaira. Ou du moins presque. Ce lieu ne m'était pas tant inconnu que ça... N'était-ce pas cet endroit... Celui où toutes les rumeurs à propos de "cette" sorcière avaient été déclenchées? Enfin... Il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs. Je n'étais pas encore dans l'âge de comprendre au moment où cela s'était produit. J'avais préféré oublier. L'effacer définitivement de ma mémoire. Enfin...

Et alors, nos yeux se croisèrent. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

_La petite ne disait rien. Toujours rien. Mais j'avais l'impression de pouvoir lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Cependant, si je devais décrypter le langage de ce livre, je n'aurais pu le dire._

Tout était tellement flou, dans ses yeux... Je me sentais étrange. Bien que je ne fus

_se qu'un esprit matériel, j'avais toujours eu l'impression de pouvoir lire le coeur des âmes à travers leurs yeux... Peut-être était-ce seulement... qu'elle n'était pas morte ? Alors..._

Comment pouvait-elle me voir ? Comment pouvais-je la toucher ?

Je lâchai sa main. Sans tenir compte de son mouvement de doigts pour essayer de reprendre les miens. Je m'écartai et m'approchai du puits.

A l'intérieur, tout au fond, je pus voir "son" ombre, Meine kleine Puppe... Son ombre rouge et noir, ses longs cheveux blonds, plongés dans l'obscurité. Elle dormait, inerte. Alors... C'était moi qui m'étais "éclipsé" pendant la journée ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais sorti du puits. Une forme de somnambulisme, peut-être ? Ou avais-je été attiré d'une façon ou d'une autre par cette jeune fille ?  
>Je soupirai. Et m'assis au bord du puits, en me retournant. Elle n'avait pas bougé.<br>Je retirai ma précieuse baguette d'entre les chaînes entourant l'une de mes jambes. Et je commençai à battre une lente mesure. Un tempo adagio, pour commencer... Dans l'ombre de la nuit...

**_-Alors, jeune fille... Embrassée par le clair de lune... Comment en es-tu venue à dépasser cette frontière ?..._**  
><strong><em>Allez...<em>**

**_Chante pour moi..._**

Quel était ce sentiment étrange qui m'envahissait soudain? Il ne détournait pas son regard, j'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Je secouai la tête, il lâcha mes doigts.

Sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, cet homme, en qui j'avais l'impression de déceler un étrange différence, s'avança vers le puits. Je pus le voir regarder à l'intérieur, pour une raison inconnue. Je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre, continuais simplement à le fixer, immobile. Et alors...

- Je... Chanter...?

Je ne compris pas d'abord. Pourquoi aurait-il fallu que je... Puis, tout s'éclaira, ou presque. Guidée par mon instinct, je laissai les mots sortir d'eux-même de ma bouche, sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Le sentiment horrible qu'est celui de l'exclusion, les rumeurs on ne peut plus sombre courant sur moi, qui avaient amenées mes parents à me garder enfermée, me coupant ainsi du reste du monde... J'étais entre conscience et inconscience, et, bien que ce chant étrange allait vers sa fin, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais dire. Comme si j'étais guidée par une force supérieure...

Puis tout s'arrêta. Mes lèvres se refermèrent, j'ouvris les yeux. Mon regard remonta jusqu'à l'homme. Et alors, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas...

_Je l'écoutais. Ma main battait mécaniquement la mesure de sa chanson. Elle avait une voix douce, fragile. A l'image de son visage. Comme les autres femmes que j'avais pu interroger jusqu'à maintenant, elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle chantait. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, explorant ses souvenirs. Sur son visage, le clair de lune dessinait un masque duveteux. Mais je comprenais qu'elle n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un péché. Elle...  
>Elle ne re<em>_présentait rien... Et c'était là sa peine...  
>Tout comme moi. Nous étions tous deux vides. Vidés par ce qui nous entourait. Entravés par des chaînes. Aux fonds de nos propres abysses.<em>

_Sa voix s'estompa. Ses yeux reprirent de leur couleur. Et elle me regarda..._  
><em>Je me rendis alors compte que je devais arborer une expression grave, vu son air. Mais j'avais mes raisons.<em>  
><em>J'avais d'ailleurs arrêté de battre la mesure depuis un moment...<em>  
><em><br>Mais..._

Comment pouvais-je procéder à une vengeance ? Si c'était pour maudir le monde entier ? Un oiseau enfermé dans une cage, doit-il se venger de ceux qui sont libres ? Si un jour cet oiseau parvenait à s'échapper, avec qui irait-il alors ? Après s'être vengé, il ne resterait personne... La haine aurait tout dévoré, et la colombe se retrouverait aussi seule, aussi désemparée que si elle était restée dans sa cage...

_Alors je me redressai et tendis la main vers elle._

_Et touchai sa joue. Elle tressaillit..._

Que... Que venait-il de se passer ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien, sentais juste cette impression de vide... Comme si quelque chose venait de mal se dérouler. Comme si cet homme ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais qu'avais-je donc chanté pour que l'atmosphère soit si différente? En quoi cela aurait-il apporté aux...

Je clignai des yeux, le fixant toujours. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, aussi valait-il mieux que je reste silencieuse. Un silence si pesant... Tout cela était si étrange. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place, comme si j'avais été arrachée de force à mon propre corps avant d'y être remise d'un coup sec. Comme si j'avais découvert quelque chose, qui avait été supprimée avant même que je ne puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne saisissais plus le sens même de ces impressions. Une nouvelle fois, je craignais de perdre le fil de la situation. Mes yeux se refermèrent, j'ouvris de nouveau la bouche, comme pour réparer une erreur invisible.

Mais rien. Aucun mot, aucun son n'en sortit. Tout resta sombre et silencieux. Et, lorsque je relevai les yeux, je l'aperçus de nouveau.

Avais-je avancé ou s'était-il rapproché? A cet instant précis, je n'en savais strictement rien, la seule chose qu'il m'était possible de ressentir était la sensation étrange que procurait sa main contre ma joue. Elle était différente de tout à l'heure. Le fait d'avoir "chanté" aurait-il modifié une chose importante dans le déroulement de l'histoire? Qu'allait-il se passer, à présent?

- Je… Je crois que...

Et alors, sans savoir pourquoi, je lui tombais dans les bras.

_La jeune fille m'était tombé dans les bras... Si soudainement. Elle pressait son visage contre ma poitrine, comme si elle cherchait à se fondre en moi. Et je ne comprenais pas... Je restais pétrifié, les mains immobiles, en suspension près de ses hanches._  
><em>Sa volonté était plus forte que mon état ectoplasmique... Avait-elle dépassé la frontière, à tel point qu'elle pouvait toucher un esprit ? A tel point que sa chaleur pouvait réchauffer mon corps, moi, l'être faible, l'être des ombres, de l'obscurité éternelle ?<em>

_Elle avait chanté, exprimé sa souffrance, sa douleur. Maintenant, tout reposait sur moi. Mais ma baguette était tombée par terre. Et je ne pouvais pas la reprendre. Je n'avais pas le courage de repousser cet oiseau malheureux... Ou peut-être ne voulais-je pas, tout simplement..._  
><em>Rester dans ses bras chauds pour toujours... Ces bras...<em>

_J'eus soudain une réminiscence... Ces bras... Entourant mon dos... Ce visage contre moi... Oui, je me souvenais que j'avais aimé quelqu'un. Que quelqu'un m'avait aimé._

_Avant tout, qui étais-je ? Ces cheveux qui étaient les miens, avaient-ils été un jour plus blancs qu'une page de livre ? Toute cette obscurité qui me noyait, avait-elle été un jour plus brillante que la lumière ? que la chaleur ? Ces chaînes qui m'entravaient,avaient-elles un jour été des roses sauvages embaûmant tout mon être ?_

_Alors que je me perdais dans les méandres de mon esprit, en me nourrissant de cette chaleur qui m'entourait, de ces bras qui me gardaient immobile, de ce visage se fondant contre mon coeur..._

_Je sentis bouger quelque chose derrière moi..._

J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais réagi de la sorte. Mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus m'éloigner. Je ne voulais pas, de toute manière. Je ne voulais pas partir. L'idée de rentrer chez moi était désormais à des lieues d'ici...

- S'il te plaît... Ne me laisse pas repartir...

Que m'arrivait-il exactement? Je ne savais pas, tout comme le fait que j'avais suivi cet homme, que j'avais chanté pour lui sans le moindre remord. L'idée de ce que mes parents pourraient me faire s'ils apprenaient tout cela ne me traversait même pas l'esprit. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester avec lui, ne jamais m'en détacher, pour toujours... Même si, pour cela, nous devions êtres liés par des chaînes, je ne pouvais plus partir...

Et puis, soudain, une petite voix coléreuse m'arracha de mes pensées.

- Mär ! Qui est cette fille ?

_La voix avait jailli de derrière moi, comme mille aiguilles envenimées. Pourquoi ressentais-je cette irritation soudaine ? Alors que quelques heures auparavant, c'était elle __que je cherchais ?_

_Je lâchai la jeune fille un instant pour me retourner. Il fallait vite que je trouve quelque chose à dire. Le regard d'Elise perçait l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle s'était appuyée sur le rebord du puits, et nous observait, de son air de poupée de porcelaine._

_Je ramassai la baguette par terre et la dressai contre mon coeur... Je savais que ce que j'allais dire allait sceller le destin de cette fille à tout jamais. Mais je n'étais qu'un esprit avant tout. Pas un faible humain chargé de compassion et de sentiments superflues du qu'en-dira-t-on - du moins, le croyais-je._

_Je plongeai alors mes yeux dans ceux de la poupée. A cet instant précis, je sentis quelque chose lentement m'envahir. Quelque chose de singulier. Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage, tandis que je sentais mes yeux s'assombrir lentement._

_C'était la pulsion. Mon simple instinct._  
><em>Et ce fut mon instinct qui me poussa à dire :<em>

_-Cette fille sera l'actrice de notre prochaine vengeance-tragique, Elise... Accueille-la comme il se doit..._

_Un vent glacial emporta mes paroles pour en abreuver ma poupée. Après qu'elle s'en soit repue, un même sourire s'empara de ses lèvres..._  
><em>A cet instant précis, j'oubliai la chaleur. J'oubliai la lumière. J'étais à nouveau lié à l'Id.<em>  
><em>Je sombrais dans l'obscurité à nouveau. Et je m'y sentais bien. Ma baguette était un de mes organes. Mon sang invisible y battait. Un plaisir immense m'envahit. Je savais ce qui allait suivre, et je m'en nourrissais. Vengeance. La vengeance...<em>

**_-Saa... Commençons-nous la Vengeance-Tragique ? Schauspielerin ?_**

...Non... Je... Je...

Pourquoi? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Plus rien ne m'apparaissait, plus rien ne me guidait. Un noir intense, un vide total. Alors je devais choisir? Choisir ce qu'il adviendrait de tout cela? Plus rien concernant le monde extérieur ne parvenait à m'étonner, mais je perdais tous mes moyens pour ça? Cela... Cela voulait dire que... Est-ce que c'était cela, "la peur"...? Je n'avais toujours ressenti que de l'ennui. Je ne pouvais pas...

Tout mes sens se mélangeaient, créant ainsi un chamboulement total dans mon esprit. J'avais perdu le fil de la situation, et rien, plus rien n'était là pour m'attirer de nouveau vers la lumière. Vers ma lumière...

Ce désir de vengeance, avait-il été si longtemps caché qu'il était impossible de l'accomplir sans me détruire à mon tour? S'était-il déjà mis en marche? Que devais-je faire pour l'arrêter? Un flot de questions, telles les vagues de haine qui s'étaient emparées des deux autres individus se trouvant à mes côtés, me compressait de plus en plus, me coupant toute échappatoire, me tirant vers l'abysse tant redoutée. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas souffrir d'avantage. Tout cela était si horrible, si douloureux...

J'avais entendu, un jour, que si on en voulait à quelqu'un au point de vouloir le tuer, il nous arriverait la même chose, répétée éternellement. Etait-ce à cause de cela que cette douleur était si intense? Qui haïssais-je vraiment?

Je m'étais certainement écroulée par terre. J'avais complêtement perdu le contrôle de la situation, mon propre esprit était noyé sous l'obscurité. J'avais peut-être crié, mais aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles. Je ne m'entendais même plus parler. Mais peut-être que mes cordes vocales ne produisaient plus aucun son? Qui sait...

-Arrêtez ça! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux p-pas me venger! Si elle est- ... Accomplie, je m-mourrai sur le coup!

_La jeune fille s'était écroulée. Un cri étouffé et rauque s'était échappé de sa bouche. Puis plus rien. Elle était restée figée, ses lèvres blanches s'articulant dans le vide. Aurait-elle voulu s'exprimer, cela m'aurait peu importé à présent.  
>Maintenant qu'elle avait chanté, maintenant qu'elle m'avait montré ses plaies à travers son histoire, rien ne pouvait plus arrêter l'engrenage du destin...<em>

**_"Tourne, tourne, moulin de vengeance...  
>Fais brûler des pétales sauvages tout autour de toi...<br>Joue, joue, orgue de l'abîme...  
>Fais s'envoler des lambeaux de chair autour de toi...<br>Guidés sous ma baguette, entonnez le Chant funèbre d'adieu.  
>Entonnez la Symphonie tragique...<br>Entonnez la Symphonie de l'apocalypse..."_**

_**-Schauspielerin, laisse place au metteur en scène, à présent... Le dénouement approche...**_

_Un tourbillon d'images fusionnait dans ma tête. Je ne voyais plus le clocher. Ni le puits. Ni la forêt. Ni le ciel. Ni la lune. Je savais juste où je devais aller. Qui je devais appeler. Qui devait disparaître. Un village entier. Voilà. Tout ceux qu'elle connaissait. Ainsi, la colombe s'envolerait à nouveau, tandis que les corps retourneraient au sol._  
><em>Et continuerions-nous à tourner le dos à Dieu ?<em>

_Non. Car depuis le début, c'était Dieu qui nous tournait le dos._

_Tandis que ces pensées abreuvaient ma soif hystérique, je dressai la main, en tendant ma baguette vers le puits. Un court instant passa. Un vide dans le temps... Une distorsion... Un silence accablant..._

_Puis un grondement sourd, venant du fond de l'antre. De son obscurité jaillirent des milliers de pairs d'yeux._  
><em>Des couinements sinistres, aussi caverneux que des rires.<em>

**_-Allez... Du fond du puits, allez maudire le monde... Déployez à nouveau un mille feuille de cadavres et de terre, mes petits..._**

_Les rats obéirent et sortirent en trombe du puits, nous embarquant tous trois avec eux. Je jubilai. J'étais près à tout pour finir cette vengeance tragique..._

Je n'entendais presque plus rien. Seules quelques brèves paroles parvenaient encore à mes oreilles. "Metteur en scène", "Dénouement"... Je savais bien que je n'allais pas survivre à cette vengeance, tout cela aurait été effectué pour... Pour rien. Une fois le village entier détruit, il ne resterait que le néant. Et je n'étais pas sans ignorer que mon corps se trouverait également parmi les cadavres.

Cependant, cela offrait-il une chance à mon âme de connaître une autre lumière? Ou le fait d'avoir été vengée lors de mon vivant m'entraînait déjà dans l'obscurité? Au terme de mon existence, emportée par le destin, je ne pouvais que me questionner intérieurement. Je n'avais plus assez de force pour prononcer le moindre mot... Je me laissais conduire sans rien dire...

Peut-être étais-ce des cris? De la joie, de la terreur? ... De la peur, sûrement. Tout semblait être fortement agité, aucune information supplémentaire ne me parvenait. « Tiens, cette voix... Cela ne serait-elle pas celle de... »

Mais je l'avais cherché, n'est-ce pas? En me laissant conduire, en chantant pour cet homme... Seul mon instinct avait été maître de mon corps, reliant mon esprit à ceux des inconnus, aux lieux, à "cette chose". Je ne pouvais qu'accepter les conséquences de mes actes, désormais. Et ce quand bien même je ne les avais pas entièrement maîtrisées.

Le bruit semblait s'estomper. C'était bien étrange, à vrai dire. Pourquoi les effets de la peste, censés se montrer dans une durée d'à-peu-près trois jours, emmenaient-ils directement ces gens dans l'autre-monde...? Il y avait donc tant de rats que cela? Tant de puces...? Je ne savais pas pourquoi, comme tout le reste... Mais il était trop tard pour y penser. J'étais encore vivante, après tout, non? Cela voulait donc dire que cette maladie ne s'impliquait pas qu'aux autres, bien sûr... Et alors...

L'horrible sensation d'être piquée de partout. Des points d'un noir profond apparaîssant dans chaque recoin suffisament chaud de mon corps, en-dessous de mes bras, partout sur mon cou. L'impression de devenir aussi brûlante que de la lave en fusion... Un mal de tête assourdissant.

**En donnant naissance à un être vivant, tout parent le condamne à mourir un jour ou l'autre...**

_Les rats s'insinuaient de partout dans le village. Le vrombissement de le__ur course résonnait dans chaque maison plongée dans l'obscurité. S'ensuivaient les hurlements des villageois, la folie des enfants apeurés, les aboiements des chiens sans défense... Morsures, griffures, piqures... Tout n'était plus que chaos.  
>Et nous jubilions de plus belle, Elise et moi, dans ce chaos infernal. Les milliers d'yeux brillants fusaient comme des lucioles affolées.<em>

**_-Voilà, ma chère. Ta vengeance s'opère. Les orties entourant ta cage disparaissent. Peux-tu respirer à présent ? __La satisfaction de sentir son âme s'alléger. La paix après le tumulte. Le calme, le silence de l'oublie. Il n'y a que la punition qui permet le pardon. Je le sais par instinct.__ Toutes les autres femmes ont réagis ainsi, ma belle. Tu feras sans doute de même, n'est-ce pas ?_**

_Je me retournai, toujours voguant sur le dos de ces milliers de rongeurs ricanant. Mon sourire s'effaça, s'arracha douloureusement de mon visage lorsque je la vis._  
><em>Et je retournai à la réalité.<em>  
><em>Couverte de rats. Dévorée par la mort. Elle disparaissait lentement. La vengeresse.<em>

Mon actrice sur le bord de scène...

_En train de sombrer dans les coulisses..._

_Et pour la première fois, j'en fus effrayé._

Horrible. Le seul et juste mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Je savais que j'allais mourir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais tout de même... Ce sentiment était vraiment insupportable. Et puis... J'ignorais complêtement ce que les autres se disaient en me voyant, là, en train de sombrer, de rejoindre les autres. Ce désir de vengeance avait été dissimulé trop longtemps, et à présent, éclatait si violemment qu'il détruisait tout sur son passage. Y compris sa propre créatrice.

- Jj-je... Nnh...

Est-ce que j'avais parlé ? Il ne s'agissait pas de cette poupée? En y repensant, il était bien étrange de voir une poupée parler, n'est-ce pas? Mais cela ne m'avait pas étonnée plus que ça. Enfin... Que pouvais-je dire, à présent? A quoi pouvais-je penser? Je n'avais aimé personne, personne ne m'avait réellement témoigné de l'amour... A moins que... Non. Le seul homme sur lequel j'aurais pu compter se trouvait certainement encore devant moi. "Lui". "Mär". Je n'étais pas sûre que cela soit son vrai prénom. Je reprenais juste les dires de cette poupée. Cela était-il normal qu'il acceptât de me venger alors que la flamme de la vie vaçillait toujours en moi? Ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte? Avait-il, comme nous tous, été guidé par l'instinct?

Mes yeux fermés s'obscurcirent d'avantage. Un noir profond et oppressant... Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je tremblais sûrement. Cela ne servait plus à grand-chose, de toute manière. Ma respiration... Cette respiration faiblissait, au même rythme de ce qui, autrefois, avait été un coeur. Je le savais, alors. Que je n'atteindrais plus la lumière. Que je me dirigeais vers l'abysse. Une minuscule larme, insignifiante petite goutte d'eau, coula lentement le long de ma joue. Ce fus la seule et unique chose que je pus ressentir.

La toute dernière.  
><strong>Cette fois-ci... Je l'étais belle et bien…<strong>

_Les milliers de regards avaient disparu. Nous avions sauté de ce tapis vivant, et la nuée du chaos s'en était allée en un éclair, laissant le village dans une indescriptible obscurité. Les maisons étaient en lambeaux. Tout n'était que néant. Que silence. Des mains sortaient des débris, noires de sang et de morsures. Des soupires imperceptibles et des râles étouffés. Les rideaux se refermaient sur la scène du massacre._

_A mes pieds haletait la jeune fille. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient le vide. Elle semblait vouloir parler. Mais déjà, sa flamme s'estompait lentement. Son teint pâle était souillé par les tâches informes parcourant son corps pantelant._  
><em>Elise, sur mon épaule, ne disait rien. Elle regardait cet être mourant de ses yeux vides de poupée, comme si elle avait retrouvé son état de porcelaine pendant un court instant. La pulsion l'avait quittée momentanément. Après cette vengeance de chaos, l'Id avait été repu.<em>

_Je fixai le visage brisé de la jeune fille, les yeux troubles. J'avais du mal à la reconnaître. Je me sentais. Vide. La main moite. Pâle. Comme la mort. Mes doigts serrèrent la baguette, et je la rangeai entre mes chaînes._  
><em>Un noeu se forma dans ma gorge. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Tout le plaisir, toute cette satisfaction, cette jubilation, j'avais l'impression de ne pas les avoir ressentis du tout. Comme si j'avais eu un trou dans l'esprit. Et quand j'avais ré-ouvert les yeux, j'avais pu voir le résultat du pas de trop que j'avais fait.<em>

_Alors je prenais dans mes bras le corps froid de l'enfant. Son regard vitreux se perdit dans les miens. Je ne pus rien y lire. Je n'y voyais qu'un voile brûmeux. Son âme m'était déjà intouchable._

_Je marchai lentement à travers la forêt, pour ne pas la brusquer. L'obscurité disparaissait lentement. Une aurore nouvelle semblait prendre place._  
><em>Lorsque j'arrivais à la clairière, je savais quoi faire. Encore une fois. Un simple instinct.<em>  
><em>Mais pour une fois, cet instinct était le mien. J'en savais sa provenance.<em>  
><em>Un calme profond m'embaumait. Je fis tout pour que la fille ressente la même chose. Je lui souris, en caressant des yeux le voile de ses prunelles... Et son corps se détendit.<em>

_Arrivé au puits, je l'allongeai sur le rebord. Pour lui chuchoter..._

**_-Traverse à nouveau la frontière, ma fille... Au fond du puits, tu trouveras une bobine... Des pommes et du pain pour te nourrir. De l'eau pour étancher ta soif. Ce sera ton paradis.  
>Traverse la frontière, en attendant de pouvoir renaître en ce monde.<em>**

**_Nous nous rencontrerons sûrement là-bas..._**  
><strong><em>Et nous continuerons à circuler...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Et bien franchement, pour mon premier essai de fiction en binôme, je dois dire que c'est une belle expérience... Actuellement, Alyss et moi, nous continuons cette fiction, en étant parties dans une direction totalement différente. Je pensais que cette fin pouvait convenir cependant, pour la transformer en one-shot. _

_Concernant les sens cachés de mon "lorsque l'aurore pleurera", j'emporte le mystère avec moi... Bon, bien sûr, vous pouvez me dire "inspiration direct d'Higurashi et d'Umineko pour "lorsque les cigales/mouettes pleureront". Oui, en partie, mais c'est surtout parce que j'adore plus les titres que les oeuvres en elle-même... L'aurore, c'est aussi la fin de Märchen, en soit. Le début de la vie, la renaissance du cercle infini et l'espoir de rencontre d'un jour meilleur. C'est le chant d'adieu et de reconnaissance de Mär envers ceux qui sont cher à son coeur. L'aurore, c'est aussi le dernier mot de l'Electre de Jean Giraudoux, une pièce de théâtre qui m'a énormément touché. L'aurore, c'est aussi ce qui suit l'aube. L'aube dont parle Hugo... _

_J'arrête ici. En espérant que cela vous ait plu. Kisses to Alyss~ ;)_****


End file.
